


Fiku miku

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Handcuffs, Humour, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive and possessive Loki, sss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds a pleasant way to distract Loki while he works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiku miku

Loki had abandonment issues, that was not a secret. Every time Tony went on a mission, the god feared he was being replaced with someone less demanding. Tony calmly explained he had no time for a little infidelity because he was too busy saving the world. Loki nodded automatically, trying to believe it but then Tony went out for an hour and the panic returned. Against Loki's completely reasonable wishes, Tony still had an ambition to be something more than an object of a god's affection and insisted on carrying on his work. That meant meetings to attend to and locking himself up in the workshop, and lonely hours and paranoid thoughts for Loki. Fortunately, Tony had found a brilliant solution to that problem.

Whenever he had to leave Loki for a couple of hours, whether to get something done or just breathe without the needy lover clinging to him tightly, he would make sure to distract Loki in a pleasant way. Leather handcuffs and a sizeable plug were the perfect choice. Loki loved the new arrangement and would gladly drop whatever he was doing to lie down on the bed and put his hands over his head. The cuffs were solid and kept him in place, while Tony unhurriedly fingered him, stretched his hole for the plug. They both knew Loki was not going to come any time soon and it only made things better. Loki would exaggerate his reactions to every twist and rub of Tony's fingers inside him, hoping it was enough to tempt Tony into staying and finishing what they'd started. But Tony didn't mind tormenting the shivering god or leaving him so very turned on and burning with desire. He usually just eased the plug in, gave Loki a quick peck on the cheek and went away.

Waiting for his return was never easy. For the first few minutes Loki waited to hear, 'Changed my mind, Snowflake, need to have you now'. That would be perfect, Loki was eager to spread his legs wider and receive Tony, and make sure he would not regret his decision.

First half an hour passed quickly, Loki's sex-fogged brain could focus only on the physical sensations rolling through his body. A slight movement of the hands to hear the metallic sound of the chain and feel the press of the leather on his wrists, a wonderful reminder of helplessness and having not control. Tony always took the key to the cuffs with him, a symbol of his ownership of Loki. Nobody dared treating Loki like that before, although he was considered effeminate- no one wanted to risk the consequences of dominating a prince protected by Thor. Only Tony Stark had enough courage to introduce Loki to the joys of sexual submission and Loki was eternally grateful for that.

Sensing his desire was weakening, Loki had to choose between trying to come without touching himself or waiting patiently for Tony to help him with that. He never knew for sure how much time was left and Tony was going to fuck him when he was back. On one hand, two orgasms are better than one, on the other- getting fucked while over-sensitive is painful. Decisions, decisions... Still debating with himself, Loki bent his knees and gasped when it caused the plug to shift inside him. Ok, so the option one.

The plug was not one of those soft and pliable ones, which was very helpful. All Loki had to do was to move his hips and press down on the bed to keep jolts of pleasure coming. He bucked hard, moaning and feeling the slow build-up of his orgasm. Tony was probably watching him with the help of that nosy invisible servant and the point was to show him how well Loki could play with himself. A slow roll of his hips, first up and down, then also sideways, while the plug pressed and massaged his prostate in the most delightful way. Clenching down on on the toy increased the already overwhelming feeling and Loki arched his back as much as he could, almost there, almost... He writhed around, recalling the dirtiest sensual tortures Tony imposed on him so far. That one time when Loki flirted with a confused Rogers just because he was bored and curious of how Tony would react to it. In result, Loki had his mouth fucked, Tony held the sides of his head and forced as many choking sounds from Loki as possible and didn't mind tears mixed with saliva and precum that in the end covered Loki's whole face. What a great memory, Loki remembered how hot it was whenever Tony's cock hit the back of his throat, despite the obvious discomfort. He struggled so hard to control his gag reflex and keep his mouth open wide, all for Tony's pleasure. Yes, it felt so good, letting Tony use him in any way he wanted, even if it hurt.

Loki moaned, squeezing the plug harder, just a bit more. If only Tony were there to give him that last sensation he needed to release, he was so close, almost there. Maybe next time he would ask Tony to use a vibrator instead of a plug, or maybe add a collar, that heavy leather collar that felt so good pressing against his throat. A puddle of precum on Loki's belly was getting bigger, his swollen rim sorer, he was losing his patience and still didn't come. None of his favourite sexual fantasies worked, not even the one in which he calls Stark _daddy_ during sex. Ugh. Loki gave up and stretched out on his back, legs straight, frustrated beyond measure. Stupid Stark, that was all his fault. Why didn't he stay to worship his personal god? How his being Iron Man was possibly more important? Loki sulked and promised himself he would ignore Stark for at least ten minutes and maybe even refuse sex, that would teach Tony a lesson.

Left with nothing better to do, Loki dreamt of tall glasses of coffee. The first time he tasted that Midgardian drink, highly recommended by a very enthusiastic Thor, he could not hide his disappointment. Sure, the aroma was very appealing but the terribly bitter taste was unacceptable. He had to add plenty of milk, water and sugar to make it drinkable, while Tony whined it was not coffee any more and how could Loki ingest that much sugar without feeling nauseous? Black coffee smelled nice and the colour matched the one of Loki's heart but a single sip was too much.

Time slowed down. Loki studied the ceiling, looked through the window, revised his perfectly detailed plan of overthrowing Thor to take his place and rule Asgard as he was once promised. Created a list of the kinks worth exploring. Asked himself if he really wanted to stay with someone for whom he was not a priority. Scratched the wall with his nails. Bent and unbent his toes. Still no sign of Stark. Boring, so boring. The plug became a nuisance, so did the cuffs. Loki's nose itched just horribly and was forced to rub his face against his upper arm. Exasperated and drained, Loki wanted only a long, warm bath and a good nap, certainly not something as exhausting as sex, especially with that idiot Stark. Ugh, Tony and his ridiculous groans when he was about to finally finish. Loki had no idea why he tolerated Stark for so long. Tony's morning breath, only slightly satisfying drunk sex and the surprisingly unpleasant sensation of having a threesome when Stark talked with Jarvis while plowing Loki. Honestly, that relationship was exactly as awkward and wrong as Thor claimed, and maybe...

'Hello, darling,' Tony sang cheerfully. Loki jerked, startled and lifted his head. A rush of a white hot desire reminded him why he bothered with someone as annoying as that Midgardian. 'Were you a good boy?'

'You know I weren't,' Loki replied and opened his legs invitingly. 'But then again, you're not that good yourself.'

'Yeah,' Tony agreed and jumped on the bed, too impatient to even undress. The sight of a lewd little prince ready to be fucked was too appealing. He yanked the plug out unceremoniously, causing Loki to cry out. 'I love how you feel after wearing the plug for a while. Nicely loosened. Makes me want to fist you. Like, really do it, inch by inch, my whole hand inside you, imagine it.'

'Ok, I am aroused, you may proceed,' Loki chuckled and moved to fold his legs around Tony. 'Nice and hard.'

'As you wish,' Tony nodded, undoing his pants quickly. His main kink was bondage and power, having a handcuffed, submissive man under him made him rough and aggressive. Loki knew it and couldn't wait, he could use a good hard fuck after all those hours of loneliness and sexual tension.

Tony didn't waste any more time, he thrust into Loki, stretching him wider than the plug, then gripped the back of Loki's thighs and pressed them to his chest, bending Loki in half. The pace he set was demanding and brutal, Loki struggled to breathe properly, the force of Tony's harsh strokes took the breath out of his lungs. A steadily growing pleasure with a pinch of pain, exactly what he needed. Tony snapped his hips faster, determined to make Loki feel it, even the following morning. He did't hold anything back and pounded into Loki's ass with all his strength. Loki's passiveness only encouraged him to fuck him harder.

'Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt-' Jarvis's voice sounded even more emotionless compared to loud moans and announcements of oncoming orgasms.

'Not now, Jarv!' Tony hissed through clenched teeth and leant over Loki to get even deeper into him. 'Busy!'

'Oh!' Loki gasped out dramatically, 'that must be the first time you put me first! What has happened? Has Fury kicked you out of the Avengers? Finally?'

'You talk to much,' Tony decided and covered Loki's mouth with his right palm, hard enough to avoid biting. 'Yeah, much better.'

'Mhm,' Loki agreed. Bound, pinned down, fucked into and gagged, for once he had no reasons to complain. Even when Tony began his tell-tale groaning, even though he sounded like a dying bilgesnipe. Loki had other things to focus on, his cock trapped between their bodies, his aching ass, sparks of a blinding pleasure and the way Tony was rutting into him, ruthlessly, like a savage. He was only going to stop when he was done and Loki had no other choice but to take it, let Tony fuck him as long and as rough as Stark wanted.

'Makes me wonder why I even bother taking the cuffs off,' Tony rasped, now violent with his thrusts, desperate to find a release. 'You love it, little slut.'

Loki confirmed it by spilling all over himself with a shout muffled by Tony's hand. The ecstatic feeling that filled his whole body was worth the waiting. And it just kept going, in waves until Tony came as well and fell heavily on Loki, crushing him and mumbled how much he loved him. That was the thing with Tony, the afterglow of a good climax made him unusually affectionate and caring, what also meant that Loki couldn't jump into a shower because Tony wanted to cuddle, kiss and rub Loki's wrists once he uncuffed him.

'I hope you're not going anywhere today,' Loki said tiredly and pulled the covers over them both with one hand. 'I've missed you.'

Tony nuzzled his neck and mouthed at the sensitive skin as he closed his arms around Loki, indicating he had no intention of leaving the bed or letting Loki do so any time soon. Good, maybe he finally learnt his place. Loki threaded his fingers through Tony's hair and kissed his forehead. It was just a caress, not a way to check if Tony smelled like someone else's perfume. Loki wasn't a creepy, overly controlling, jealous boyfriend because that would be wrong.


End file.
